An Unauthorized Romance
by TheSkinOfAKiller
Summary: Edward Cullen is an english teacher at Forks high and his Best friend, Emmett's little sister, Bella is one of his students. But what will happen when Edward and Bella wake up in bed together after a night of drinking. Will it be love? Or a big mistake?
1. Beginning Of A New One

**An Unauthorized Romance**

**Chapter 1: Beginning Of A New One**

**Hi, Guys. This is a story i have been writing for a while in my notepad and I'm really looking forward to sharing it with you and please review it if you think its good, or could be improved at all I would really love the advice of the amazing writers that write the amazing Twilight stories on here, I have read absolutly loads of them and all of them have helped me write my own in a way so I really hope you enjoy it.**

**_(*)_**

"Alright class, everyone get out last nights homework and we'll go over the answers after i I explain todays topic" I said as I wrote on the board.

"Mr Cullen?" A girly, flirty voice said from behind me which I could recognize anywhere for the wort reasons.

"Yes Lauren?" I asked annoyed, already knowing the answer coming.

"I haven't done the homework sir"

"And why is that exactly?

"Well you see sir, me and my boyfriend got into an argument on the phone last night and we ended up breaking up and I was upset all night and was crying, but then just before I was going to bed, Tyler, my boyfriend called me up and said that he was stupid for breaking up with me, as he was and asked me to get back together with him and i said yes, so by the time we got off the phone i-"

"Yes, Thats all fine and dandy lauren. But what your story just told me is that you'll be having a detention tonight instead of spending it with your boyfriend" I said in a fake cheery voice, earning a few chuckles from the class.

"But Mr Cullennnnn" Lauren whined.

"No buts Lauren, Detention"

"Fine" Lauren grumbled, Crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Ok, anyone else want to own up to not doing their homework last night, I know there will be more than one of you?"

I waited, but no one put their hand up and I was beginning to think I might be wrong until a shy hand popped up from the middle of the classroom.

"Bella" I huffed in frustration, thinking that would be the last hand to go up "Whats your excuse?"

Bella Swan is my best friend Emmett's little sister, who I have known since I was 7 years old and Charlie and Renee bought her home from the hospital in a bundle of blankets. I remember her repeatedly bumping into me and everything/ everyone when she was a toddler and constantly falling flat on her face. I remember how she looked at 9 years old when her dad came home from the hospital to tell Emmett and Bella that their mother was killed in a car accident and how much she cried at the funeral and for months after. I watched her group up from baby, to toddler, to the teenager she is today and she is still as clumsy as ever, but Me and Bella were never really that close until 2 years ago when I walked into mine and Emmett's apartment to see her sitting on the Couch crying...

_(*)_

_2 Years Earliers._

_"Bella, What are you doing here? aren't you meant to be at school?" I asked, walking towards her curled up form on the couch._

_"I...I'm sorry, I'll go" She stuttered, wiping the tears of her cheeks and getting of the couch. "I just thought you and Emmett would be at work all day and dad's off work as there aren't as many crime in forks as there used to be-"_

_"No, you can stay. I had a couple of free periods and I decided to come home, and again, why aren't you at school?"_

_" I was, but something happened in the cafeteria today and I knew Charlie's wasn't in work and you guys usually are during the day and I just needed somewhere to be alone, and I'm disturbing your free time. I should just go" Bella stammered on the last words as she began to shake slightly._

_"Just sit and you can tell me what's up" I moved towards her and gestured for her to sit back down, then I did._

_"I don't think I should really tell you, and it's not something I really want to talk about" She whispered, looking down at her twiddling fingers, appearing ashamed and embarrassed._

_"Bella, I know we haven't always been that close, but what ever it is thats bothering you or has happened you can tell me" I said genuinely, rubbing her back._

_"Ok, but do you promise not to tell Emmett?" She asked, lifting her head to look at me. Her eyes were filled with tears, not far from falling._

_"I promise" I whispered._

_"Well...this boy at school called Mike Newton asked me out on a date at school yesterday and I said yes as he seemed like a really nice guy, so last night he took mr out the a movie at port Anglos and dinner at the dinner afterwards and he was really sweet and kind all the way though and at the end he took me home and everything, like what my mom would call 'a perfect gentleman'. She let out a 'Pfft' sound at that. "At the end though, he kissed me and he got a little pushy so I stopped him and said I wanted to go home, after that he was a little huffy and less of 'a perfect gentlemen' and didn't even say bye after. So then at school when I was getting lunch in the cafeteria today and at first I thought I was imagining the fact that everyone was staring at me, but then this girl called Jessica came up to me and started yelling about how I had sex with Mike and that I was a slut and a Whore and that..."_

_But before she could even finish her story tears began pouring form her eyes making her unable to finish her story. I pulled her up against me and held her in my arms as she cried into my shoulder._

_"I don't think I can ever show my face in school again" She whispered against me shoulder, as she dry heaved slightly._

_"yes you can Bella, your a strong girl and you can get passed a few petty girls" I whispered back, kissing her temple "You can go back there tomorrow and prove that you did nothing wrong"_

_"But everyone thinks that I slept with Mike and e-"_

_I cut her off. "But you didn't and all you have to do is tell people that and if they don't believe you thats their problem, not yours"_

_"Ok, I just can't believe that I was stupid enough that Mike actually liked me and wasn't just in it for...that. I mean, I can understand why no one would like me, I'm clumsy and scrawny. I have no curves and nothing to offer. I'm so plain and that isn't the kind of thing a guy would want" she sobbed._

_"Bella, I will admit that you are culmsy" I laughed "Since I still have a scar from when you dropped a knife into the middle of my foot when you were cooking dinner for us last year"_

_"Oh God" She groaned "I'm still so sorry for that"_

_"It's ok, its actually quite funny if you think about it, But Bella" i said, grabbing her chin "You are not scrawny and you are defiantly not plain"_

_"Thank you Edward" She smiled, wrapping her arms around me for a hug._

_"Anytime" I said, giving her a light sqeeze "So do you want to watch TV?, I'm going to call the school and ask if someone can cover the rest of my afternoon classes"_

_I moved back form the hug with Bella and was about to get off the couch when she grabbed my hand._

_"You don't have to do that because of me" She said._

_"Well I am. so turn on the TV and shush" I winked, pulling put my mobile and ringing the school._

__(*)__

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other and share stories until Emmett came home, completely oblivious to the scene of me and Bella laughing and joking on the couch. He just mumbled about be tired and needing a shower before heading of to his room.

Ever since me and Bella have gotten as close as the age gap between us and my job asher teacher would let us and we were both very professional at school and didn't act like pretty much every weekend, me, her, Emmett and a few others hung out at the apartment. I will admit that over that time period Bella has grown up to become the total opposite of what she said on the couch that afternoon, except her being clumsy which still hasn't changed one bit. But now, Bella is a curvy and beautiful 17 year old, but with her being my Best friend's so called little sister and one of my students thats as far as my little crush goes.

"What's your excuse?" I asked Bella.

"I didn't have time" she lied, and I knew she was lying because I was round Charlie's last night and other that cook dinner Bella sat on the couch all night and watched TV which is quite weird for her, but she did look a bit depressed.

"Detention Bella' I said Plainly, no wanting to embarrass her with questions so instead I turned back to writing on the board.

"Yeah, Yeah" I heard her huff, I rolled my eyes knowing that it was her was of pretending thats she didn't care when actually she did.

"No cheek, Miss Swan" I called back to her, glad I was turned the other way so no one could see my smirk.

"Ok, Edward" Bella replied, I stilled for a second then turned to see I was not that only person in the room gaping at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked completely bewildered.

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear me _Edward"_

I stood there sputtering for a second, still completely shocked by Bella's actions.

"Bella, go wait outside, I'll talk to you in a moment"

She huffed a jumped down from her seat and walked out of the class room, but not before losing her footing a bit on the way out the door.

"Answer the questions on the board" I said quickly before quickly walking out of the classroom.

"C'mon then Edward, lay it on me" Bella grumbled as she leaned up against the wall.

"Bella, what was that in there?" I asked punching the bridge of my nose.

"What was what?"

"Bella, you know full right what I'm going on about, calling me by my first name in class in un-expectable Bella and you know it" I snapped.

"Sorry, but its not like you weren't being cocky about that homework thing too" She accussed.

"I was being cocky cause you know that I know our lying about it"

"Who said I was lying about that?" She prompted

"Bella, I was round your house all night yesterday and you hardly removed yourself form the couch the while time I was there, so I know full right you weren't busy" I said, quoting Busy.

"God Edward, who shoved a stick up your arse this morning?" Bella mumbled.

"Why are you being so cocky today?"

"Why are you?"

I stopped for a minute

"Ok, good point" I huffed.

"You seriously don't remember do you?" Bella laughed harsely.

"Remember what?" I asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter, can I just do the detention monday instead of today?"

"Fine"

"Thanks Edward"

"Bella, out of school, you can call me whatever you want Ok?, but at school its Mr Cullen, got it?"

"Yes, I got it" She sighed.

"Good, now lest gets back to class" I said ushering her in.

_(*)_

"Cullen, My main man" Tyler yelled from across the staffroom.

"Yes Crowley?"I laughed, as all the snooty 50-year-old teachers gave us dirty looks, as always.

"You and Me are going drinking tonight" he said, excitedly as he walked towards me.

"Oh are we now?"

"Yes we are my Friends cause you and me" He said pointing between us. "Need to get laid"

"Tyler, I do not NEED to get laid" I huffed, hating ow often this convocation seemed to come up with people.

"Ok then, when was the last time you got some action?" He questioned.

"I don't know, maybe christmas"

"Woah!, you haven't got laid since christmas man. It's April now" He shouted causing the teachers to lift their heads and glare at us.

"Why don't you shout that a little louder Tyler, I'm not sure all of the student body heard you" I hissed at him.

"Sorry Edward, but c'mon you haven't had sex since christmas."

"So?"

"So?, So?. It's been four months, do you not lie sex or something?"

"Of course I like sex, what guy doesn't?. It's just not my main priority at the moment. It's not that big of a deal" I lied.

I know its a big deal. But I don't like one night stands as much as I used to think, I enjoy being in a relationship with a woman. But my last relationship with a girl called Jane was a mess, she was bossy and manipulating, so after 6 months of putting up with her I finally dumped her but I did end up with a black eye because of it. That was a year ago and I have not had sex a lot since them, and it was bad enough that whenever I went out with Emmett I would have to listen to him have sex with his latest victim for about 4 hours at least 3 times a week.

"Dude, Its a huge deal and that is why we are going out tonight and you are getting some"

"I'll go out, but that doesn't mean I'm going puling with you"

"Fine, have it your way, but when it starts shriveling up with all the hand action don't come crying to me"

"Yeah, yeah. So where are we going?" I asked "Because you you try to make me go to that damn strip club again I'll knock you head off"

"Oh chilax" Tyler laughed. "Were only going to Sam's shack, its where all the hot girls are going these days"

"Thats what you said last time about that place called Eclipse and it was full with fat girls in clothes that revealed al of the wrong stuff" I shivered at the though of the girl who was in a mini skirt and belly top.

"Yeah, that was nasty, but this time we'll stay a close distance away from the fatties"

"That's all I ask" I said as the bell went and I began walking out of the staffroom.

"Just you wait Cullen, tonight's going to be the bomb" Tyler howled and I couldn't help but laugh.

_(*)_

"So Cullen, I heard that you go back chatted by the one and only Bella Swan herself in your lesson today, care to explain that?" Tyler laughed, taking another large gulp out of his 6th beer.

I sighed, taking a sip out of my fourth "I don't understand what's p with her at the moment, first she lies about not having time to do her homework when I know full right she did and then she started being all cocky and calling me Edward in class. I was so unlike her to act like that"

"Did you talk to Emmett about if, see if he knew why she has been acting so weird?"

"I haven't seen Emmett since yesterday, he's busy at work, probably won't be home till late tomorrow morning" I said.

"What do Emmett actually do now?, I know he has took on more work over the lest couple of months"

"He's got 2 jobs at the moment, he works at the boing club tuesday to thursday straight after school finishes until about 8 then he goes to work the late shift at that bar on the other side of Port Angelus and then he stays behind to clean up, sometimes he isn't home until I've left for work"

"She really messed him up hey?" Tyler said sympathetically.

"You have to idea" I grunted, ordering myself another beer.

See, Emmett was all fine and happy until about 3 months ago with his girlfriend Irina who he had a crush on since out first year on high school and when he finally go the guts to ask her out a year later they were almost inseparable, Irina lived with me and Emmett and she seemed like a really nice girl and wasn't loud and crazy so she gave me no bother when I was grading papers and what no. But then 3 months ago when me and Emmett came home early from a boring night out we caught Irina and some guy going at it on our catch, everything on full view, Emmett threw up and I couldn't look until they were both changed back into clothes and they yelling started Every since Emmett has been working a load of extra hours, never coming home, even bought a new couch with the extra money he was getting and always putting on this creepy fake smile when ever I asked him if he was ok.

"He's starting to worry me with all this work he is doing, its no healthy" I said, sadly.

"I still don't understand why she would do that to Emmett, he is the nicest and kindest person I have ever known"

"I know, he still hates it when you call him 'Emmy Teddy' I chuckled.

"I can still remember his face when I first called him that. Priceless that was" Tyler laughed loudly. "But back to the matter at hand, what do you think is up with the Hot Swan?"

"If you call her that if front of Emmett he won't be no 'Emmy Teddy'" I grunted, gulping down a load of beer.

"C'mon Edward in all seriousness, If Bella was not your student, are you saying you wouldn't get on that?" Tyler asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Tyler she is 17 and I'm 15, that wouldn't be right"

"You didn't answer the question"

I let out a huff. "Of course I would, I mean, she's Bella, why wouldn't i? She's so natural and gorgeous and when she isn't in a mood like she is lately she's so much fun to be with and she has a smart mouth that can always crack me up, so yeah, if she wasn't my best friends sister, 7 years younger and not my student I would try to get Bella. But the point is, she is all of them things so it can never happen" I kicked the bar in frustration and tugged on my hair. "Beside even if she was old enough, I couldn't its like guy code"

"Guy code?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Have you never seen friends?. You can't fuck around with you friends, Ex, sister, cousin or in some cases hot mom. It's just wrong" I laughed half heartedly "God, can we get onto the heavy stuff now?"

"Hell yeah" Tyler cheered, then stopped and looked at me with a smirk. "So you saying you want to fuck her?"

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it"

"Shut the fuck up and order us some shots already" I muttered.

_(*)_

"TAXI" Tyler shouted down the street. "COME ON TAXI!"

"Tyler you ordered it about 30 seconds ago, its not going to be here yet" I mumbled as I leaned against a lamp post.

"Well th'n I'm gonna start w'lkin" Tyler slurred as he began walking down the street.

"Due, where are you going?, if you try walking you won't be home till school on monday" I laughed.

"I don't care, I'm not waiting here"

"Fine, go die. Bye" I grumbled.

I could feel myself slipping to the fall as my eye lids began to get heavier and heavier...

"Edward?" A beautiful voice called.

"Yes Angel?" U muttered as i slid further down the post.

"Angel?" The voice giggled. "You must be drunk, Edward, It's Bella"

As soon as that name rolled of the lip I woke form my drunken slumber and bolted up into standing postion.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward, its Bella. How drunk are you?" she chuckled.

"What are you doing here gorgeous?"

"I was out with Rose as she noticed how down I was lately, but she got off with some guy and left me" She said.

Even though drunken eyes you could see how beautiful Bella is, how her natural hair curves around her face and lies just before her perfect boobs, and even at the age of 15 she said she was scrawny, I could tell by her luscious curves that she is anything but.

"Do you know how beautiful you are B-ella?" I asked in a slur as I began walking towards her.

"Edward, your drunk" Bella stated as she began walking backwards away form me until she hit a wall.

"How can you not tell how beautiful you are Bella?" I said, putting my hands on either side of her trapping her against the wall and staring into her eyes. "Do you not know how much I wish I could have every inch or you"

"N..No" she stammered, trying to tear from my gaze.

"I want you so much, I want to know how amazing your lips you feel on mine, I want to know how you body would feel pressed up against me, I want to know what you will sound like as you as you writher and moan underneath me" Bella's eyes widened at my words and she began to breathe heavily and move closer to me.

"Please Edward..." Bella Whispered.

"Please what Bella?" I moaned in her ear.

"Please let me show you what you want to know" she whimpered, her hands curling into the sides of my shirt.

That was all I needed to hear before I pushed her up against the wall and Kissed her hard.

_(*)_

**Bella POV next Chapter**

**Please Review**

**Edward'sFutureSinger**


	2. April 17th

**An Unauthorized Romance**

**Chapter 2: April 17th.**

**Thanks for the reviews I got and the number of people who added this to their favourites I really appreciate it, I hope I get more for this one. **

**Just to let you know I'm hoping to be able to upload at least 2 or 3 times a month, but I am doing GCSE's and English coursework so I might not always find the time to update and I hope you understand and don't get bored of waiting for the next chapter if you end up enjoying this story.**

**Well, enough blabbing...**

**Bella POV**

Today is April 17th.

8 Years ago April 17th, part of my world crumbled.

Because on April 17th 2002, my mother died.

I was only 9 years old when my mother died, so I don't remember as much about her as I wished I could, but what I do remember is how much she loved and cared for me. I remember her braiding my hair, much to my disapproval, of being fussed. I remember her telling me and Emmett we were the best thing to ever happen to her and how much she loved us and my dad, Charlie. My mom was like my best friend, and to this day I'm still not over how I cruelly lost her in a car crash all them years ago.

Me, Emmett and My dad were meant to go lay flowers on my mothers grave after school today, but then Emmett thought his work schedule was more important so we would have to wait till Saturday. So when Emmett told me and my dad that he apparently HAD to work when he and Edward came round on Thursday, I was upset and didn't talk much, and the understood.

I though that Edward did too, but when he pulled me out of class for talking back to him and he asked me what was up with me, I realise that he had forgot, and that Emmett hadn't gotten round to telling his room mate and best friends what the importance of today was. I couldn't really blame Edward for not remembering, it wasn't his mothers death to remember, that and the fact that I had been hopelessly in love with him since I was 13 and saw him in a swim suit for the first time. I mean, who wouldn't fall for a 20-year-old who had came round your house nearly everyday since you were born and you had seen practically naked apart from...that and even though him being 7 years older than me, didn't treat me like a kid. Edward Anthony Cullen is my dream guy but with Edward being 25, and my teacher, a dream he would always have to stay. Sigh.

"Bella!" A shrill, high pitched voice called from down the call knocking me out of my thoughts. I could hear their little feet skipping down the hallway until they were right behind me.

"Yes Alice?" I asked in a fake high voice similar to hers.

Alice Brandon, My best friend is probably one of the most frustrating people you could ever meet, but I loved her anyway. Alice is only about 5 foot in height, and she has always reminded me of a pixie of some sort, not only because she is small, but because she has short spiky jet black hair and she pretty much dances though the halls of Forks high. I have known Alice since she moved here freshman year and came up to and said 'I'm Alice, can we be best friends?' I thought she was a but job, and I still do, but now I understand why she is. The only problem there is with Alice is that she loves shopping and fashion, and me well...I could live in sweats and a sweater, if only Alice would let me. But being friends with Alice means that I'm her own personal barbie doll and I have to let her do my hair and dress me up on a daily basis, much to my disapproval. She still tries to get me to wear make-up but when she first tried to put a mascara brush near my eye, I had to put my foot down.

"I'm going to ignore you taking the piss out of me again and just ask you to explain why you were back chatting Mr Cullen in class today?"

"What's their to explain Alice?" I shrugged, closing my locker and beginning walking down the hallway, Alice in tow. "It sounds like you know it all"

"But I haven't heard why?" she pressed.

"You know why" I huffed.

"Look, I know what today is. But that doesn't mean you had to get lippy with lover boy in his lesson" She chuckled.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that!" I groaned, slapping my forehead.

"Why?, I think its cute and he obviously likes you"

"Alice, you have to say that since your one of my best friends, but we both know that there isn't a chance in hell that he could ever like me" I sighed, but before Alice could protest I changed the subject "Speaking of best friends, where is Rosalie?"

"Jasper said that she feeling ill this morning, been puking and stomach cramps or something, I wasn't really listening" Alice explained, trying to fight a smirk.

"Ooo, Jasper huh?"

"Shut up" Alice laughed, pushing my shoulder jokily.

"Why don't you just ask him out already" I asked.

"Because Bella, I'm a junior and Jasper is a senior and seniors son't date juniors"

"That didn't stop him making out with you at the valentines dance after party, even though his date was waiting down stair waiting for him to 'get out of the bathroom'" I quoted.

"But he obviously doesn't remember, since he has never bought it up and besides, he's Rosalie's brothers, I can't date him. It's like the rules"

I Laughed. "What rules would they be Alice?"

"Do you not watch friends re-runs?"

"Can't say I do"

"Well, you cant date your best friends ex, brother/ sister, or maybe hot mom"

"Oh, do you think that maybe why Edward won't go after me?" I joked

"Maybe, and maybe that's why Jasper won't date me"

"That and if Rosalie found out you'd be eating out of a tube"

"Very funny" Alice grumbled.

"So why do you think Rosalie has been puking her guts?, finally got pregnant by the many guys she has fucked in the janitors closet?"

"God, for a quiet little thing your awfully rude" Alice giggled.

"Little" I smirked "I think you should look in the mirror, short arse"

"Touche, but anyway do you want to go see Rosalie after school, maybe she can brighten up your day"

"Nothing can brighten up my day Alice" I muttered, trying to hold back the tears now filling my eyes.

"Oh Bella" Alice pulled me down into a hug and I began to cry on he shoulder "It's going to be Ok"

"I know, I just miss her so much" I cried into her shoulder.

"I know Babe, but everything is going to be all right"

"Thanks Alice" I whispered, pulling out of her embrace "Your the best friend a girl could ask for"

"I know, now lets go get some lunch" Alice said, kissing my cheek before beginning to skip down the hall.

"Always so mushy" I grunted, rubbing my cheek as I followed her down the hall.

**_(*)_**

"I say to get you into a better mood, we should all go out tonight" Rosalie said excitedly jumping off her bed and walking though the door of her walk-in closet

Rosalie Hale, sister of Alice's insane crush Jasper Hale, is a skanky Blonde boozer, well that's what the people who don't know her think. To me and Alice she is an amazing, and incredibly funny girl who likes to have sex and drink. I have told her multiple that if she goes on the way she does by the time she is 30, her kidney will have died and her vagina will look like a shrivelled up granny but her only response to it is 'If your going to keep firing this crap at me you may as well be my doctor'.

"Is that your answer to everything, under age drinking?" I called after her "And aren't you suppose to be ill?"

Rose popped her head round the door "I'm fine now and besides when my parents are you and I have a geeky brother like Jasper who doesn't let me have parties when they are, my answer is always under age drinking"

"I don't think Jasper is geeky" Alice added, trying to be cool saying it.

"You wouldn't cause your just like him"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Geeky and always thinking that your right" Rosalie chuckled as she went back to her closet.

"Thanks" Alice grumbled. "And I cant go out tonight anyway, my aunt Mary is coming to visit from some place in Europe and I have to be there"

"Well" Rosalie said, coming back to sit on her bed, throwing an item of clothing at me "I guess its just me and Baby Bell tonight"

"Ok, I'll call my dad later and say I'm stopping at yours tonight" I agreed "Wait!, what about ID's?"

"Jasper gave me them this morning" Rosalie pulled out 3 cards from her pocket and handed me and Alice one "I still don't know how he gets this shit, when I ask he just says 'Jenk's is the word' what does that mean?"

"No clue" me and Alice said together.

"Why the Hell is my name Mary Alison on this thing?" Alice screeched "I though we agreed on Alison Greene?"

"I know, but Jasper said that was cuter" Rosalie shurugged.

"Really?"

"Yes, Really, I don't know why cause it sounds gay to me" Rosalie laughed as Alice pulled a face "I'm kidding Alice, .Cute"

"Thanks" Alice replied sheepishly.

"Hey Alice, its not as bad as mine I'm Marie Swanky" I chuckled "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Yes, now stop dissing your names and go put that dress on, heels are in the closet"

I just rolled my eyes and began walking towards the closet

"Oh yeah Rosalie, did I forget to mention that Miss Swanky over there back chatted Mr Cullen today"

"Really, What did Lover boy do Marie?" I just flipped them the bird before walking into the closet.

**_(*)_**

"Have you noticed how small this dress is" I groaned, trying to pull it down further "Did you borrow this from Alice or something?"

"No, now stop pulling on it"

"But it's almost showing my underwear" I complained, pulling it down more as we walked down the stairs.

"Stop messing about with it" Rosalie said as we got to the end of the stairs "Lets go already, cabs outside"

"Wait" I said, quickly.

Rosalie turned to glare at me "What now?"

"What if you hook up with someone?" I asked "What do I do then?"

"Just catch a cab and come back here, my parent will be out till early hours as usual and Jasper is going to be doing the whole mopey 18 year old act in his bedroom all night anyway, so I'm sure he'll let you in" Rose winked, opening the door.

"Fine" I stopped again. "Wait!"

"Oh My God WHAT?"

"What if I hook up with someone?"

She laughed "That would include talking to men when were out Bella"

"I do talk to men" I argued.

"Please!, The only guys you can actually have conversation with is your dad, your brother and your hot english teacher, but you more ta;k back then talk to him"

"Very Funny" I murmured.

"I still can't believe you did that" She chuckled.

"I know, just with today..." I trailed off.

"Yeah" She sighed "It's going to be ok you know?"

"I know" I replied, with a small, fake smile.

"What time you guys going to see your mom tomorrow?"

"Around 12"

"Ok sweetie" She kissed me on the cheek before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the cab.

"Always so mushy" I muttered, closing the door with my other hand.

**_(*)_**

So Bella, how long has Alice had a crush on my brother?" Rosalie asked randomly, taking a sip of her drink as I coughed up mine.

_Shit!_

"What?" Pretending to be confused.

_"_don't pretend like you don't know, Alice tells you everything and I know she likes Jasper"

_What do I say? What do I say? _

How did you find out?" I decided to ask.

"Well lets look at the facts shall we?" Rosalie Mused. "When ever Jasper sits with us all she does is gawk at him, If he talks to her she can't help but babble and when I said about Jasper thinking that Mary Alison thing was cute her eyes lit up like a house on fire"

"So I'm guessing you lied about that then?"

"Dur! I mean have you ever heard my brother say the word 'cute'?"

"Now you mention it, No" I giggled, as the Martini's beginning to get to me.

"Exactly"

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to say something to Alice?"

"No. And neither are you" Rose said. "I want to see if she'll tell me"

"Good luck with that" I joked "I'm just glad your not mad"

"Oh I'm mad" Rosalie interjected "That's why I'm going to make you come flirt with a load of guys with me AND dance"

"Rosalie please don't make me do that" I groaned.

"Serves you right for lying to me Swanky" She winked, pulling on my hand.

"Actually I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you"

So that's how the night went, Rosalie would flirt and dance with guys and I would order Martini after Martini just so I could make the night bearable and I could stop thinking so much as guys copped a feel of my ass when Rose made me get up and dance.

"Hey Bell Bell," Rosa said in a drunken tone as she stumbled over to me, the girl still couldn't handle her drink.

"Are you done punishing me now with this" I said, pointing to the man practically dribbling on my shoulder. "Can we just go back to your's now?"

"You can go back I'm going with this guy" Rose pointed over her shoulder, to an empty spot, but I presumed she meant the dark handsome man standing by the door.

"Fine" I huffed "Do you have 20 dollars I could borrow for a cab do you?"

"Sure" She smiled, she fondled with her bag for a minute before handing me much more money than a 20 "Well bye Bellaaa"

"Yeah Bye"

I was walking out the exit of Sam Shack and was about to call a cab when I heard a familiar voice

"Due, where are you going?, if you try walking you won't be home till school on Monday" The voice laughed drunkenly.

"I don't care, I'm not waiting here" Another slightly familiar voice said before I heard footsteps walking off down the road.

I heard a slight grumble of words I didn't understand before I stopped Edward, eyes closed, falling slowly down a street light.

"Edward?" I asked, putting my phone back in my bag for a moment.

"Yes Angel?" He replied, with a goofy smile.

"Angel?" I giggled. "You must be drunk, Edward, It's Bella"

As soon as I said my name Edward bolted right up and starred at my wide eyed

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward, its Bella. How drunk are you?" I chuckled, I had never seen him like this before.

"What are you doing here gorgeous?"

_Gorgeous?_

"I was out with Rose as she noticed how down I was lately, but she got off with some guy and left me" I said.

Edward began looking me up and down, the drunken smile still plastered on his face.

_Is he checking me out?_

"Do you know how beautiful you are B-ella?" Edward said as he began swaying his way towards me.

"Edward, your drunk" I stated, moving back towards the wall, I wasn't scared. I just didn't want Edward to do anything he would regret.

"How can you not tell how beautiful you are Bella?" He asked, putting his hands on either side of me on the wall, leaning forward slightly. "Do you not know how much I wish I could have every inch or you"

"N..No" I stammered, trying to un-latch my eyes from his gaze.

"I want you so much, I want to know how amazing your lips you feel on mine, I want to know how you body would feel pressed up against me, I want to know what you will sound like as you as you writher and moan underneath me" My eyes widened at his intense words and I began to breathe heavily as he moved his body closer to mine, still pressed against the wall.

"Please Edward..." I whispered. I wanted him so much at this moment.

"Please what Bella?" He moaned, sexily into my ear

"Please let me show you what you want to know" I whimpered, moving my hands from my sides to the front of his shirt to hold me up as my legs began to shake from the excitement.

Edward suddenly pressed his lips mine and I let out a loud moan as he did.

_Was this really happening, was Edward Cullen really kissing me?_

I decided not to think about the facts and just go along with what was happening. I moved my hands from it's clutches on Edward's shirt and moved them slowly up into his untamed hair and fisted it into my hands and kissed him harder. This seemed to spur Edward on more as he hands began to travel down my body until he reached my ass and he squeezed it hard in his hands making me squeal with excitement his mouth. Edward grabbed it harder this time and pulled me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. We both moaned as we felt out bodies collide... there. I felt a weird sensation down below and I couldn't describe it, was it arousal? I didn't care as soon as I felt Edward buck his hips against mine and I felt the wetness seep into my panties. I bucked my hips back this time as I hit Edward's hard on, I felt him grow harder as he growled into my mouth. I began to feel Edward's hands dip lower to slip under my dress until

The cab beeped us and Edward let me down automatically and I removed my hands from he and he did me. I was beginning to think this was going to have end until I felt Edward's hand slip into mine and pull me toward the cab...

**_(*)_**

Edward threw me onto his bed and crawled on top of me. We didn't stop making out the whole way in the cab, and I knew that we should have stopped the moment it started, but with my brain acting all tipsy and the fact that my biggest fantasy was coming to life, I couldn't fine this will power to remove his lips from mine, especially when his tongue penetrated my lips.

"Bella" Edward whispered as he began kissing my neck.

"Edward, I want you so much" I admitted, arching my body to the touch of his fingers on my hips. He suckled and licked my neck, every touch igniting a fire between my legs. I pulled his hair ferociously he gasped and in one swift movement he plunged his tongue into my eager mouth. I moaned loudly and wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding myself again him. He growled as his tongue continued to plunder my mouth. We kept kissing for what seemed like hours before Edward's wondering hands gripped the bottom of my dress and began to tug it up. I lifted my body up to help him lift it over my head, until I was exposed in only my bra and panties.

"Beautiful" Edward muttered, looking down at making my cheeks grow hot.

I quickly sat up a bit more and began to work on the buttons of Edward's shirt until I was undone and I could push it over his shoulders. I stifled a groan and I saw his naked torso once again and I began to roam my hands down until I crossed over his happy trail and met his jeans and I quickly unbuckled his belt and popped open his buttons, sliding down the zip. I leaned back down as Edward took of his jeans and boxers himself. Once we were both completely naked, Edward moved back down to hover above me as he rested his weight on his forearms.

I gasped loudly as I felt Edward at my entrance, nudging forward slightly until the tip of him was in. I grabbed onto his shoulders tightly, readying myself for the pain soon to come.

"Bella" Edward moaned loudly as he slid further inside me, I let out as gasp, feeling him stretch me. I stayed completely still as he moved further inside me, my hands tightening on his arms slightly every time he moved. When he was fully inside me I let out a pain filled cry. But other than pain, with Edward inside me, I felt sort of whole, like it was meant to be this way.

Edward stilled himself as he let out a shaky breathe before dropping his head to my neck.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered into my neck as he kissed it.

I waited for the pain to sub-side until I spoke.

"I'm fine, Edward. Please move" I said with a shaky voice from the intensity of Edward being _inside _me.

Edward moved slowly out of me and then back in.

"Oh" I moaned as I lifted my hips to meet his thrust, wrapping my legs around his back. My moans seemed to spur Edward on as he began to move quicker inside me and I met him with every thrust.

"Oh god...Bella" Edward groaned, moving quicker inside me.

I could feel something building and building inside me and I knew exactly what was going to come.

"Edward...I'm...I'm...gonna" I panted, un-able to catch my breathe.

"Yes" Edward grunted, thrusting hard and faster inside me. "Cum...Bella...Please...Cum"

And with his words I did and with only a few more thrusts, so did Edward as he filled me before collapsing on top of me.

We stayed like that for a long time before Edward slipped out of me and pulled us under the covers and quickly falling to sleep, me not far behind.

And it was a peaceful sleep, until I was woken by the sound of my Brothers voice.

**_(*)_**

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**First Cliffy I have EVER wrote and I feel pretty cool at the moment as I'm nodding off slightly since my clock officially says 2:49 AM.**

**This was my first Lemon so I'm sorry if it really sucked and all, but its the best I could do.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Edward'sFutureSinger x**


	3. What The Fck What That?

**An Unauthorized Romance**

**Chapter 3: What The F*ck Was That?**

**Thanks for the great reviews guys, I know I haven't gotten many but each one makes a smile creep up on my face since none of them have been bad yet, so hopefully I haven't jinxed myself by saying that and all.**

**I'm sorry that I'm not uploading very fast you see, I had an exam coming up and I needed to revise and all, I still probably got a D even with the hours of revising but what you gonna do? ;)**

**H****ope you like this chapter, the end it was kind of fun to write so I hopefully you'll enjoy it too.**

**Edward POV **

"Edward?" A booming voice called, but I didn't want to answer to it.

_Too comfy..._

"Edward?, you here man?" The voice called again, this time I recognised it as Emmett

"Edward wake up" A different voice said a scared hushed tone, only inches away from my ear.

Which made me bolt right up, making me face become inches away from..

Bella?

_Bella!_

Everything about last night came rushing back to in the exact moment.

Seeing Bella.

Kissing Bella.

Under dressing Bella.

Having sex with Bella.

And now her brother was about to walk in on me in bed with her.

_Holy Shit!_

"Edward, what do I do?" Bella whisper shouted, her eyes filled with fear.

"Grab your stuff and hide in the bathroom" I replied quickly, pulling one of the sheets from under me so she could take it with her as I couldn't risk an even bigger boner at this moment.

Bella grabbed her clothing and pretty much fell though my bathroom door before slamming it shut, if I wasn't so nervous I might of laughed. I could myself growing sweaty under the thin sheet, shit scared.

"Edward?" Emmett said, knocking on my door.

"Come in Emmett" I said, my voice breaking at least twice from my nerves.

His head popped round the corner, seeing me in bed before walking in.

"What took you so long to answer?" He smirked "Hung over?"

"You could say that" I muttered, pulling my self up more to lean against the head board, pulling the sheet up to hide my obvious nakedness. "You just got back from work?"

"Yeah, I have to-" He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes looking at something causing a smile to form in his face. I followed his gaze to a pair of panties dangling of one of the knobs on my chest-of-draws. "Dude, who's panties are those!"

A high pitched shriek and a loud bang came from the bathroom and this time I couldn't help but chuckle at the clumsy-ness that is Bella Swan even though my body was over flowing with sweat from the nerves of this situation.

"She's still hear?" He said, shocked.

"Yes Emmett, she's still here" I tried to say in a calm voice "So if you wouldn't mind, could you leave for an hour or two so I can make her breakfast, and let her leave with out having to deal with the wrath of Emmett please?"

"No problem" He laughed "But I won't be back till later on I've got some stuff to do today"

"Oh, what?"

"I'll tell you about it later okay?"

"Sure"

"And you'll tell me about this one?" He whispered, pointing towards the bathroom.

"NO Emmett!" I groaned. How more awkward could this get? I'm sure Bella can hear everything her brother is saying, which was just making this more and more awkward and knowing Emmett he is going to pester me for information until I give in like every other time.

"Awww Eddie, why not?" He moaned. "You haven't gotten laid since Christmas and this girl must have been good since she kept you in bed till ten thirty"

"Just go" I grumbled. "And stop calling me Eddie"

"Fine" He pouted "I'll see you later"

After the front door closed, Bella's head peaked round my bathroom door.

"Can I come out?"

"Yeah"

"I'm guessing were going to have to talk about this ?" She laughed unconvincingly, as she came to sit at the bottom of my bed.

"Uh hu." I agreed.

"Well, I just want you to know that I don't regret it" She mumbled, looking down and her sheet covered self.

Why couldn't she of gotten changed in there?

"I guess I can't regret it either" I replied hesitantly, scratching the back of my head"But this can't happen again Bella, just Imagen what Emmett would say if he found out about last night and if the school board found out I could lose my job and I could never teach again Bella. Ever. You can't tell anyone about this"

"I understand Edward and I'm not going to tell Emmett or my dad and especially the school board and I didn't expect anything more to happen from this before I got in that taxi"

"Then why do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you come home with me Bella, if you knew this couldn't go any further?"

"Because I wanted to" Bella muttered so slow I could hardly hear her.

"That doesn't give me an answer Bella, you should of saved yourself for someone special, someone you loved" I didn't actually know if Bella was virgin or not, but since she hasn't been on even a date since Mike Newton I really doubt that she could have been with someone.

"I love you" She said.

"W...what?" I stammered in complete shock.

"Oh god I did not just say that" She moaned, her head falling into her hands.

"B..but...y..yo...you...you...wha?"

Bella lifted her head from her hands to turn to me, eyes full of tears. She took a huge inhale of breathe before turning towards me and putting her hands on my cheeks so I would look right at her.

"Edward I'm in love with you"

"Bella you can't" I groaned, grabbing onto her wrists and shaking my head.

"I can and I do Edward, please don't turn me after I've told you this" She whimpered, tears slipping down her face.

"Bella please...please don't cry"

"Then just love me back" She whispered, moving her head forward to rest her forehead against mine.

"Bella..I-" Before I could finish my sentence Bella's lips were on mine, they were hesitant, but demanding and I couldn't help but give in. I moved my hands that were camped round Bella's wrist down her arms to her elbow and then up to her shoulders and back down until I moved them to the back of her neck to pull her lips more firmly onto mine. A moan slipped from Bella's lip that spurred me on even more. I grabbed onto Bella's hips and turned her to lay her down on my pillows as I lay onto top of her bringing my obvious erection down on to her stomach though the thin sheet making her gasp.

I couldn't help my wondering hands as they opened up the sheet wrapped around her body and my hands latched onto her naked body and Bella made a loud whimpering sound when my fingers pinched at the hardened nipples, arching into my aching manhood. Her sounds made me grow more turned on which made my hands begin to have a mind of there own as the hand that was not supporting my weight moved down to Bella's wet, hot centre and began circling her clit. During all my touching my lips had not yet left Bella's as our mouths worked in sync and our tongues moved together in the others mouth.

"Oh god Edward" Bella moaned against my mouth making me my hardness ache even more.

"Bella I can't do this" I grunted just as Bella's back arched again, making me press firmer against her stomach.

"Please don't stop this Edward" She pleaded, wrapping her arms around my neck to make sure I didn't move away. "Please just this one time"

"Bella I can't use you like that, its wrong, I care for you too much for you to be a quick..." I couldn't even finish the sentence because I know that Bella is anything but a 'quick fuck'.

Bella seemed like she wasn't even listening to me at all as she moved the sheet away from my waist and moved herself up a bit underneath me so that we were pressed together...there.

"Bellllaaaa" I let out in a strangled moan as my body began to press further forwards into her heat "please tell me to stop"

"Never" She whispered, wrapping her legs around my hips making the tip of my cock push into her opening. "Oh God Edward"

"Oh god" I groaned, gripping the mattress sheets with my hands to stop myself from thrusting into Bella. "Bella we have to stop"

I pulled myself from her, removing her legs that almost had a death grip on me until I was back wrapped in my sheet at the end of the bed, looking away from Bella.

I kept my head in my head as I felt Bella shift of the bed walk towards my chest of draws, most likely to get her panties before walking into my bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!" I cursed, whacking my hands of my forehead everything "How could I be so stupid?"

I quickly got up and slid on a pair of boxers and a shirt just before Bella came out in worlds tiniest dress.

_was she wearing that last night?_

_It would be better for my boner if she was still in the sheet._

"What time is it?" She grumbled, almost to herself, looking at the floor avoiding eye contact with me.

"It's 11:15" I said, after I looked at my watch.

"Can you drive me to Rose's house?" She asked, as she began twiddling with her fingers.

"Uh sure, I've dropped you off there before right?"

"Yeah, can we go?"

"I just need to get changed"

"I'll wait outside"

"Ok"

Not so long after we were on the road on the way to Rosalie's house, I can now remember that Bella was about to call a cab on her own because Rose had hooked up with some guy and left Bella to find her own way back. After I had got changed and we headed out the door Bella has not spoken or even looked up at me properly once, she gave me little side ways glance whilst I was driving but that was it. I really wanted to talk to her but I had no clue what to say, its not like I could go "Bella, I'm sorry that you were practically giving me your body to do what I wanted with but I really didn't want to just fuck you, especially since you say you love me'. I still couldn't get over the fact that Bella had told me that I mean what was I suppose to say? was I suppose to say it back? I admit I am extremely attracted to Bella and even thinking about her and what we did last night gets me instantly hard, but I wasn't in love with her and for me, that made me feel like an even bigger asshole than what Bella most likely already thinks I am.

When I pulled up outside of Rosalie's house Bella practically jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door and didn't even say bye or look back before I drive away making sure I was un-seen by who ever would answer that door.

**_(*)_**

After I got back from dropping Bella of at the Hale's house I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, not that I was really watching it. I was thinking. I thought about last night and all of the moment I had with Bella from when we were out side Sam's up to when she jumped out of my car this morning to get away from me as soon as possible. I can't blame her, she was practically laying naked on my bed and I rejected her becasue I knew that if I had sex with her again I would not have the will power to end what ever it was that was going on and if anyone would to of found out about me and Bella I could of lost my job and my best friend.

But the thought of me and Bella as a regular couple make my heart swell, it was all that I wanted. I suddenly regretted becoming a teacher instead of a lawyer or a doctor or something. Even though I would still have to suffer the wrath of Emmett, I wouldn't have to lose my job. If Emmett did ever find out about me and Bella if we were to become more than the friends I guess we used to be then I wouldn't be the only one with a chance of going to jail.

"Hey dude, what's up with that face?" Emmett's booming voice called as he walked though the front door, eyeing me on the couch.

"Huh?"

"What's with the face, you looked deep in thought" He laughed as he came to sit o the couch next to me.

"Nothing, just school stuff" I lied.

"Your so boring Mr. Cullen" Emmett teased, prodding my shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah" I grumbled. "So where were you today?"

"Oh well yesterday was Mum's anniversary so we went down to the cemetery today"

"Oh shit Emmett, I totally forgot I-"

He waved his hand for me to stop "It's okay dude, It's my fault for not tell you. I just didn't see you all yesterday and you had that girl here this morning so I didn't think it would be appropriate to tell you then"

"I should of remembered. I'm such a crap friend" I groaned, resting my head on the back on the couch and covering my face with my hands "No wonder Bella acted the way she did yesterday"

"Why what she do?"

"Nothing much, she was just moody all day and she started calling me Edward is class and she didn't do her homework" I said with a shrug.

"I guess that was partly my fault as well" Emmett huffed, leaning back on the couch as well "I made her moody when we went round Thursday because I told her and dad that I had work on Friday so we had to change the day we went to the cemetery"

"You need to stop working so much dude"

"I need the money" He explained, lamely.

"You didn't need all this money 3 months ago" I resorted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked harshly.

"Oh c'mon Emmett. Ever since Irina you have been working way more than usual"

"So what? me working more has to be because of her?" His said, his voice filled with sarcasm

"Why else would you be picking up long hours and hardly ever being home?"

"What's it got to do with you ?" he shouted at me, getting up from the couch and starting to pace. "Why do you care if I work so long, doesn't it give you more time to fuck whores like last night?"

"Don't you call her a whore" I shouted back at him. "You don't even know who it was!"

"Who was it then?" he asked as he stopped pacing to look at me.

"T...Thats not of your business!" I stuttered, but still angry. "But she isn't some whore, just cause your girl screwed people all the time doesn't mean the girl I was with last night does"

_How he would regret them words of he knew._

"Oh god dude I'm sorry" Emmett groaned, running his hands over his face. "Just talking about Irina just makes me flip you know?"

"I get it, but you don't have to work yourself to death. You need to face the fact that she's gone and get on with your life, she's not worth it"

"I know I know" He agreed, sitting back down on the couch. "But it's not that easy you know, I mean, I was in love with her and then I come home to see her bumping uglies with some guy on my couch and god, I miss that couch"

"I know, this one is so crappy man. I don't get what you didn't just buy one that was actually the same" I laughed.

"It would of looked like the one they did it on" he shrugged, scratching his head.

"I guess"

"So...who were you bumping uglies with that last?" Emmett grinned.

Crap!

"None of your business" I growled.

"Oh come on dude, if your not going to tell me who she is then you can at least tell me how good she was?"

"No" I snapped. "No I can't"

"Why not?" He moaned.

"Because...I was drunk?"

"And that mean?" He said trying to get me to elaborate.

"That I don't remember that much" I lied.

"Not even if she was tight or not?"

_He has no idea he is talking about his sister._

"Just drop it Emmett" I grumbled.

"Do you not want to tell me because she was some fulgy fat ass or something?" He asked, laughing "Because I know that when your drunk that can happen"

"No she was not fulgy Emmett" I said, looking at my lap. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world"

"Dude your blushing!" Emmett chuckled.

"I am not!"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are too"

"Are- god I sound like my students"

"Hey" Emmett protested jokily "I resent that. One of them is my sister"

_Like I could forget._

"Yeah, I'll have to apologise to her Monday"

"Don't worry man. She'll be over it by then"

_Unlikely!_

"I hope so" I sighed.

**_(*)_**

I was dreading having to talk to Bella today when she had detention with me, I knew I could talk to her then, no one else had a detention with me today. Since forks had such a small high school with a very low amount of students, there weren't many people in each class that got detention.

I seen Bella a few times though out the day and she looked so much happier that she did Friday and most defiantly Saturday after I dropped her off at The Hale's house. After Emmett told me about why Bella was in such a bad mood on Friday when she was out with her friend Rosalie drinking, I couldn't help but feel guilty for taking advantage of her when she was upset, even if I was too drunk to stop myself from letting it happen. All of this mess with Bella could have not even happened if I was just smart enough to remember the relevance of Friday to Bella and her family.

"Hello Mr Cullen" Bella said, nonchalantly as she walked into my empty classroom, apart from me and took a seat near the front.

_Why is she calling me Mr Cullen?_

"Hey Bella, Emmett told me about what Friday was and I'm so sorry for not remembering that significance of the date" I began as I twitched my fingers in my lap nervously. "I feel that loads of things could have been avoided if I had just remember or if you had told me"

"It wasn't something that you should be worrying about sir and it didn't seem right using my mother as an excuse to not doing my homework" Bella shrugged, opening up her back pack and pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Is there no one else in detention today sir?"

_Sir?_

"No its just you, not a lot of people get into trouble at this school" I said.

"Are you saying that I'm the only one who get's into trouble sir?" she insinuated, not seeming all the bothered though.

"No of course not Bella. It's just Lauren served her detention Friday" I replied, with a laugh at her insinuation.

"Ok Mr Cullen" she smiled, before opening up her notepad and started what I thought was drawing random doodles.

It had been quiet in the classroom for at least 20 minutes and the only noise to be heard was the sound of Bella's pen moving around on her page as I just sat there and watched her draw. She looked up every once and while and when she did I looked away quickly, not wanting her to think I was staring at her, but every time I looked back round she seemed to be smirking down at the table like she didn't want me to see it.

I couldn't understand why Bella kept calling me Sir and Mr. Cullen since that's not what she usually called me when we were on our own or out of school. I just hoped that what I said to her on Friday led her to believe that she couldn't call me what she usually does because with Bella calling me 'Sir and 'Mr. Cullen', I was getting more and more antedated

"Mr Cullen?"

"Why do you keep talking to me like that?" I questioned, my voice showing how ticked off I was.

"Talking to you like what?" She asked innocently, looking up at me wide eyed. It wasn't going to work.

"Like all I am to you is your teacher!" I accused, forcing myself not to slam my hands on the table.

"But that's what you are sir" She shrugged, not even showing any emotion to what she was saying.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted.

"Calling you what sir?"

"Sir, Mr Cullen and all the rest"

"That's what I have to call you, your my teacher" She said, not even caring how angry I seemed to be getting.

"But that't not all I am to you Bella" I said, weakly.

"What else are you to me?"Bella questioned, seeming genuinely confused.

"I don't know Bella, you friend?" I gritted, trying to rein in the anger I could feel deep inside of me.

"I don't think being your friend would be appropriate sir, as you are my teacher"

"God!" I cried. "What is up with you?"

"There is nothing up with me sir, are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?, you seem agitated"

"You are what's up with me. Just call me by my name Damn it!" I shouted at her, finally banging my hands of the table to hard it made Bella jump.

"That would be inappropriate" Bella replied, acting like she didn't notice my outburst.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and my fore finger hard, I was getting more and more agitated the longer this convosation went on.

I needed to get out of here.

"Just go Bella" I grunted

"Excuse me sir?"

_There's sir again!_

"Just go Bella" I said getting up from my desk to go and open the door to my classroom.

"Why do I need to leave sir?"

"I'm just letting you out early"

"Ok" she said happily, gathering up her stuff and walking towards me to leave.

Just as she is about to walk out of the classroom, Bella turns to me and grabs my chin in her hand and brings me down to kiss her, but before I could even respond, she pulled back and lets go of my chin.

"Bye Mr Cullen, See you tomorrow" and then she was gone.

I stood there stunned for a moment.

_What the fuck was that?_

**Bet your all wondering what the hells up with Bella, but all will be revealed in next chapter which I promise will be up soon than this one and if it's not up before next Saturday, send me an annoyed e-mail or something.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and will review.**

**EdwardsFutureSinger **


	4. Sorry!

**Hii, sorry for doing the gay thing where you only write an authors note but I just wanted to let people know my reason early for not updating when I said I would.**

**You see, on Tuesday my cousin, who is practically my sister, got taken into hospital and after she had been having loads of pains that where really affecting her. I have only seen her less than an hour from when I am writing this, and she had just gotten out of surgery as she was suppose to be having key hole surgery to get her appendix out as they thought that the appendix was the problem.**

**It turned out that the appendix was too inflamed from key whole surgery, which is apparently strange since the pains only started a few days ago and anyway they had to make a larger opening to get it out and now she has some huge scar that I know she will not be pleased with.**

**I'm really sorry to babble on but I just wanted people to know that what it is up with my cousin is pretty serious and I'm not really in the mood to be writing at the moment and with me I would probably make it depressing and boring with the mood I'm in.**

**I really hope that you are enjoying my story and it will most likely be back with Chapter 4: The Plan, which is where you will find out what was with Bella, and well, what this 'Plan' is.**

**I'm sorry I've rambled on about stuff you guys probably don't care about but I just wanted everyone to know that I was not skipping out on doing my chapter, it's just I'm not really in the best mind, with me worrying about what is up with my close family.**

**Will be back soon**

**EdwardsFutureSinger x**


	5. Phase One

**An Unauthorized Romance**

**Chapter 4: Phase One**

**Hii, back and ready to write.**

**I changed the name of the chapter, as after I wrote it, it fit more than just 'The Plan' like I had before.**

**How many of you have seen Eclipse, I live in England so I only just saw it last Saturday and it was amazing and I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet, but i have to say that Ever romantic E&B moment made my heart swell, Edward is so beautiful and loving, wish I could have a guy like that, but boys in England are either to chavy or post. YUCK!**

**J&B kiss wasn't a bad as i thought but Bella was kinda bitchy to Edward before it, which DID not happen in the book, but all turned out good enough.**

**But all in all 5 star movie and defiantly going to see it again when it's officially out :D**

**Again, I'm sorry for the authors note last chapter, but my cousin is out of hospital and getting better as is all better so I'm back and ready to write what hopefully is my best chapter yet :)**

**But not so much for Bella in this chapter...**

**_(*)_**

Embarrassment

Shame.

Disappointment.

Pity.

They were only a few emotions I felt as I began to get changed in Edward's bathroom. I felt so embarrassed that I threw myself on him like some cheap whore, who had no self respect. I will never be able to forget the way my heart clenched as he moved away from me, saying no the the offer of my body.

Because he does not want me.

I looked in the mirror so see last nights make up still smeared round my face, my hair up pointing in any direction possible. The short dress I was wearing only just covering what's needed hung from my body.

_No wonder he didn't want me._

I opened my clutch to get my phone out to see I had one new message from Emmett.

'_Pick you up from Rosalie's at 12- Em'_

I gave the short reply.

'_ok, see you then :) - B'_

When Emmett's voice came booming threw the apartment earlier, I was already awake. I had been watching Edward sleep with my head on his muscular chest.

At that moment I thought I had everything, that everything was going to be ok. Then reality had to come and ruin it for me. Edward woke up and rejected me.

I could hear them talking in the bathroom, and then mention of my panties made me let out a uncontrollable yelp before I could put my hand over my mouth and stop my self from knocking some stuff on the counter. I could hear Emmett saying how he wouldn't be home till later, I knew it was because we were going to see mum, but Edward still didn't remember the importance of yesterday. There was some other talk about not getting laid since Christmas before Edward's door closed and I heard steps going towards the front door.

Once I thought Emmett had left the apartment I walked out the bathroom, completely forgetting to get changed before talking to Edward and making a huge idiot of myself. He told me that he didn't regret last night but that it could never happen again, which I understood. But when Edward said he wished I could have saved myself someone I loved I cracked. I told him I loved him, and I knew that he didn't feel the same, but before I could stop myself, I had said it and I didn't want to take it back. I did love him.

I tried to get him to make love to me again, even if it was just one more time, I needed him. But he rejected me.

I quickly wiped my face with a cloth by Edward's sink, taking all of the crap of my tear stained face. I put some of his tooth paste of my finger and quickly went over my teeth with it, not wanting to use Edward's toothbrush.

I stepped out of the bathroom, my head down holding onto my clutch for dear life to stop myself from crying again, I asked Edward what the time was before asking him to drop me off at Rosalie's.

I all but jumped out of Edward's car when we arrived and ran to Rosalie's door, the door swung open the same time as I heard Edward's car drive off down the road.

I thanked god that it was Rosalie who answered the door.

"Oh My God Bella" She breathed in a sigh of relief, pulling me threw the door and into her arms. "I was so worried"

"Why?" I asked in a quite voice, my barrier already breaking as tears filling my eyes.

"I just got home. I asked Jasper if you were still in my room and he said you didn't come home last night, I thought that something had happened to you, I was just about to call" She pulled me out of our embrace and looked at my face "What's wrong?"

"I...i" I couldn't even get any words out before I burst out crying.

"Bella, what happened?, did some one hurt you?" She demanded, looking over me as if to check for marks.

"Not physically" I whispered.

"What?" She seemed confused.

"I can't..." I trailed off, hoping she would get the message that I couldn't talk about it.

"Let's go to my room" She offered, grabbing my hand and closing the door with the other one before pulling me upstairs with her.

When we got to Rosalie's room I threw myself onto her bed and buried my face in her pillow and cried as she rubbed my back soothingly whispering stuff like 'It's ok' and 'Everything going to be alright'.

But she couldn't be more wrong.

When I was finally cried out I lifted myself up to look at Rose to give her a small smile which she returned.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"I can't tell you" I whispered.

"Bella, your out all night and then you come threw the door and begin blubbering your eyes out, I deserve an explanation"

"But what happen..."

"Is something you need to tell me, come one Bella"

"Ok" I muttered. "After you left last night, I went outside about to call a cab when I saw Edward" I explained. "I said his name and at first he thought I was an angel or something-"

"An angel? was he drunk?"

"A bit yes, not paraletic or anything but bad enough to have a stumble" I smirked, remembered how he swayed around walking back to the apartment, still able to pull me along with him. "But anyway, he was saying all this stuff like how beautiful I was and stuff he wanted to do to me" Blush. "and than he kissed me-"

"Really? that's so great Bella" Rosalie smiled.

"That's what I thought at the time too" I sighed, looking down at my lap. "As we were kissing the cab pulled up and Edward took me to his house, as soon as we got though the door we...carried on and one thing led to another and..."

"And?"

"And...well...we had sex"

When the words came out of my mouth, Rosalie let out a scream and began jumping up an down like a 6 year old who was getting a new barbie doll.

"I can't believe it, you had sex, and with an older guy too" She squealed, then looking down at me and frowned. "Wait, is that why you were crying? did he hurt you? because I swear to god if he I will cut off his little d-"

"No, Rosalie I already told you no one hurt me"

"But you said no physically, what did he say to you then?" She asked, coming back to sit in the bed with me.

"Well it was al great last night and then this morning after Emmett left-"

"Emmett, did he catch you or something?"

"No, no. I hid in the bathroom till Edward persuaded him to leave, but when I came out we talked, and he said that he din't regret it what happened but it couldn't happen again because of school, Emmett and all that. But then he asked me why I did it, and he was saying all this stuff about how my first time should have been with someone special and someone I loved and I just blurted out that I loved him"

I stopped knowing Rose would have something to say about that.

"Why did you tell him that Bella?" Rosalie whined. "Why?"

"I don't know" I sniffed. "It just came out and that no even the worst of it yet"

"Oh god" Rose moaned. "What did you do?"

"I kissed him" I admitted. "And he seemed like he was getting into it, I mean he was kissing me back and he laid me on the bed and I though we were going to, he was _in me _and then he just pulled away and said he couldn't do it. I felt like such a whore throwing myself at him like that just to be chucked like last weeks gone off milk"

I burst out crying once more.

"It's like he cared more about what people would think if they found out than about me" I bawled.

"Bella, _you _are not a whore, you love him and trust me. Your going to get him" She cooed, wrapping her arms around him.

"How can I get him? I doesn't want me" I said, crying even harder.

"Bella, he may have been drunk, but we all know when your drunk you speak more truth than lies" She explained, giving me a tight squeeze.

"What do you mean?"

"He said he wanted you last night right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"And what did he say he wanted to do to you?"

"I don't think I can repeat that" I said, my cheeks flaming.

"It's just me Bella, just say it."

"Well... He said he want to uhh... feel his lips on mine and how he wanted his body pressed against mine and ... god I can't say that" I muttered, my face falling on Rose's shoulder.

"Just say it Bella!"

"He wanted to know the sounds I would make as Iwitheredunderneathhim!" I blurted out all at once.

"Did you just say 'he wanted to know the sounds you would make as _you withered underneath him_?'" Rosalie said.

I nodded.

She laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, slightly angry.

"Nothing, nothing" she chuckled "He's just one smooth talker Bella, no wonder you love him"

"Rosalie just tell me what telling you this is going to do?" I demanded.

"We are going to play a little game, just wait until I get Alice in on this" she laughed.

I bolted right up. "NO! Rosalie. You can't tell Alice. It's bad enough I told you after the big freak out he had about people finding out and losing his job and you know Alice, she'll end up blurting something out at the wrong time like in front of people at school or in front of my dad and Emmett and it could ruin him!"

"Ok, ok. I won't tell her, but I do have a plan"

"And what plan would that be Rosalie?" I asked, smiling.

"We are going to have a little fun, you know, play with Edward's head a little" she smirked, a dark chuckle coming threw her lips.

"Rose, I don't know if I can do that" I snifled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You want him right?"

"Of course"

"And you'll do anything for him?"

"Well...I guess"

"Then will you play the game, give Edward a piece of his own medicine?"

"Ok"

"YES!" She shouted getting off the bed to jump up and down again. "This is going to be so much fun"

After that me and Rosalie came up with a few plans to how we could get Edward to crack and had a good laugh doing it, but half an hour later Emmett came to pick me up and my good mood was completely gone the moment we stopped outside the cemetery.

"You OK, kiddo?" My dad said, concern on his features as we walked towards mom's grave.

"I guess" I muttered with a shrug.

"C'mon Bells" Emmett said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, as we walked.

When we reached her grave I looked at the inscription I see every time we come.

_Renee Dawn Swan_

_05.21.1965 - 02.17.2002_

_Wife, Mother and Daughter_

_Will always be loved and missed._

"Hi mom" I whispered, sitting down in front of her like I always did. "It's Bella, obviously, you know Emmett's voice isn't this feminine" I smiled, hearing my dad and Emmett laugh behind me. "It's been over 8 years now, and I miss you more and more each day, Dad and Emmett do too, but I'm sure they'll tell you themselves, since thats all dad says before getting all awkward. I'm sure he babbles on when he comes to see you with out me and Em here. You know how he is.

"I really wish you could be hear to see me grow up, I've gotten past the stage where I moan all the time about things that don't really matter now you know, Emmett still needs to stop though and he's 7 years old than me" I laughed quietly. "I know I tell you the same things ever time I come here, the same disscussion which you cant respond to" I mutter, as tears began to fall for the umpteenth time today. "I really wish I could talk to you about stuff I know dad doesn't want to hear about, you know girly stuff.

"Dad always says you would talk about what ever you wanted, never got embarrassed even though he would turn into a tomato with some of the things you said in front of people he wished you didn't. But he also says he would never of wanted you to be any different, because he loved you no matter what. When I see you again, you know, up there... I promise that I'll tell you everything about my my life, and you can listen properly and can show me how interested you are instead of me just yapping on" I was sobbing by this point but I carried on.

"I have to let these guys talk to you now, not that they have anything else to say as I always steel all the good stuff. But I want you to know that I will never replace you as my mum, even if someone new comes into my life and try to butter me up. You will always be the best mum in the world, even though we only got 9 years together. You took care of me for as long as you could, and I will always love you for it" I smiled, running my hands down the writing of the grave stone before standing up. "Bye mom, see you soon. I love you"

I turned around to look at my dad and Em, dad was crying, whilst Emmett was trying to hold it in. I just smiled,. Emmett never liked to show weakness by crying.

They both had their turns at talking to mom, much sorter than me of course, but they told her how much they missed and loved her before we walked back to the car to go home.

**_(*)_**

Rosalie picked me up for school on Monday so we could talk about the plan Rosalie wanted to call 'Operation: Get Edward to fuck Bella senseless again' but I disapproved so we called it 'Operation: Get Edward to bed' since Rosalie wouldn't have a name that didn't have some sort of innuendo in somewhere.

Rose's first plan was to happen during my detention today with him today, that is, if we were alone. I would annoy him by calling him 'sir' and 'Mr. Cullen' instead of Edward, like he usually lets me call him when were on our own. I knew it would annoy him allot, so I agreed.

But there was one thing that did make me slightly nervous about the plan.

I had to kiss him at the end.

I didn't know how I would get him that close to me with out him realising that there was something going on, and Rosalie said it had to be a simple chaste kiss because any longer would be me giving into him. Which would be really hard since I wanted to kiss him every hour of everyday.

When me and Rose were talking about this at lunch, Alice came in to the cafeteria half way though out convocation and we stopped giving her an innocent smile before starting to eat our food. She looked at us curiously for a while, but then Jasper pulled up a chair with Ben, and her attention snapped to Jasper in less than a second, completely forgetting about us as we smirked at how obvious she was being.

"Are you ready for this?" Rosalie asked me as we stood outside Edward's classroom, he was already in there.

"I guess, but what if I mess up?"

'You won't mess up" she told me. "You want him and by the end of this little plan, you will have him on his knees in front of you, and that's what you want right?

"I would rather he was up hear kissing me Rosalie" I said truthfully pointing towards my face, my cheeks heating up at the comment.

"Well get you Swan. Being all confident. Having sex was good for you" she joked as I rolled my eyes. "And don't worry after were done with him, he will never stop kissing you. Now go get him"

"OK, I'll call you to come pick me up when I'm done" I said smiling before I walked into the classroom.

_Operation: Get Edward to Bed, Phase one is commenced._

I walked straight into the classroom, seeing Edward sitting at his desk and saying 'Hello Mr. Cullen' nonchalantly as I could before taking a seat pulling out a pad and a pen to use whilst I was there. He still had a confused look on his face from when I called him Mr. Cullen.

_It's working._

We made small talk and I flirted a little, not too much or too obvious, just like Rosalie said. We began making a bit of small talk before it went silent for a while. But when I finally said 'Mr. Cullen' again, about to ask him if I could use the rest room, I didn't really need it, I just needed an excuse to use it again.

And it worked.

He snapped.

He asked me why I was talking to him like like, I knew he was on about my use of 'sir' and 'Mr' Cullen', but I played dumb. He said that I was talking to him like all he was to me was a teacher and I carried on playing my little game until he began getting more and more frustrated.

His anger got more obvious as I kept calling him at all of the questions the questions he was asking me. He finally asked me to call him by his name, but I refused, so he asked me to leave. I played dumb again until he said he was just letting me out early, so I packed up my things as he stood by the door after he had opened it for me.

_Perfect._

I walked straight up to him, really trying not to show how nervous I was before I grabbed his china and kissed him chastely then walking out of his room. I glanced at him before I left and his mouth, was wide with shock.

I was about to call Rosalie when I went though the school doors towards the car lot to see her car was still there, so I quickly walked up and jumped in.

"Why didn't you leave?" I asked, pulling on my seatbelt, buckling myself in. "I said I would called you when I was done"

"I knew that it would be over quickly, you looked all confident when you walked in to that classroom" She laughed. "So how did go?"

"Let's just say that he was gob smacked when I left" I said with a sly smile.

"So you got the kiss?"

"Of course"

"How exactly?"

"He was waiting by the door for me to leave, he was all anxious and angry. It was the perfect moment" I chuckled

"Bet you liked that"

"Well dur!"

"I like this new Bella, all confident and sassy" Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah, Well the heart wants what the heart wants" I giggled, a huge smile was plastered on my face.

"I can see that" She chuckled, starting up the engine, pulling out the of the car park so fast I almost got whip lass.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Well, you go round Emmett's quite often right?"

"...Yeah?" I replied, confused. "Why?"

"Well lets just say that when Emmett's out. Edward will come out. Clothes wise that it" She laughed.

"I don't think I want to know what you have planned Rose. You seem to be plotting something evil"

"Believe me, it will be evil" She smiled.

_Operation: Get Edward to bed. Phase one complete._

and phase to seems like it might be a bit harder...

**_(*)_**

**Reviews are almost as good as gob smacking Edward...**

**EdwardsFutureSinger.**


	6. Hate Me?

**Hii guys, you are going to hate me for this but I just have to say a few things. First, I've changed my profile name, as it now matches my tumblr, and second I will not be continueing with this story any time soon as at the moment it's not holding much appeal for me and when I sit down to write for it, nothing good comes to mind that I could do.**

**Also, I am writing another short-ish kind of story called 'Me and Emmett's Mom' , where Edward falls for his best friends 30 year-old mom and over time just watches her from afar, but after time he can't just watch and let her slip though his fingers, so I hope you guys check that out :)**

**TheSkinOfAKiller.**


End file.
